Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are spotlighted as next-generation displays because of their favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratio, and rapid refresh rates.
In general, an OLED display has a matrix of pixel circuits that include thin-film transistors (TFTs) and OLEDs and are formed on a substrate. OLED technology is used for small devices such as mobile phones and larger devices such as TVs.
An OLED display includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate, and an interposed display unit. The lower and upper substrates are caused to be adhered to each other with a sealant that is formed along an outer edge of the display unit, and thus, the display unit is sealed from environmental contamination.
Due to recent market-driven trends for a larger and higher definition screen, attempts are being made to reduce dead (non-light-emitting) space that is formed around the display unit.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the described technology or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the described technology. Therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.